Kingdom Hearts: Behind the Scenes
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: What happened during the filming of Kingdom Hearts? Read to find out. Mr Fujiyama is explained in my bio. Dedicated to Sora the Keyblade Master
1. Stealing, Lies and a Broken Sword

Kingdom Hearts. Behind the scene's!!!  
  
Part 1: Stealing, Lies and a Broken Sword!  
  
In the Kingdom Hearts studio there are two rooms. One marked "Squaresoft Lounge" the other marked "Disney Lounge" This is where the characters spend there time when not filming Kingdom Hearts. Now no one really cares about the Disney Characters, luckily this takes place in the "Squaresoft Lounge" Read on to find out the truth of Kingdom Hearts!!!!!  
  
In the room sitting on a couch sits a boy around 14 with Brown hair and Blue eyes. Wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Sitting next to him is a girl with shortish brown hair hold back with a single clip. She is wearing a miniskirt and top. On the other side of the girl sits a guy with long whitish silver hair and blue eyes. Wearing trousers and a yellow top. Their names in order were Sora, Kairi and Riku. They though they were staring in Final Fantasy XI. The producer had obviously lied to them, which they were about to find out!  
  
Outside in the hall a girl with Red/Brown hair, which sort of flicked up, wearing a yellow dress, was walking toward the "Squaresoft Lounge" with a massive smile on her face. "I'm so glad they picked ME to be in kingdom Hearts!!!" She said happily. Pushing open the door!!!  
"Hello!!! I'm Selphie Tilmitt. It's so good to be chosen for Kingdom Hearts!!!" She said happily. Sora, Kairi and Riku looked shocked.  
"Kingdom Hearts? Isn't this Final Fantasy XI?" Kairi asked. Just as Riku figured it out.  
"THE LIERS!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "What do those idiots think there doing?" Only he didn't say idiots! "They told me this was Final Fantasy XI!!!"  
"Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked again.  
"Yeah!!! Isn't it cool? We all get to star along side Disney character!!!" Selphie said happily.  
"WHAT" Shouted Sora catching on to why Riku was so mad.  
"Come on guys, it can't be that bad" Kairi said smiling sweetly. It had her desired effect of calming Sora and Riku down instantly.  
  
A guy with long silver hair wearing white walked down the hall. Around him were 3 men and a woman all wearing blue uniforms and carrying guns. They walked into the room and sat in a couch as far a way as possible from the other four people in the room. The guy with long hair, whose name was Sephiroth, hadn't taken any chances. He knew Cloud was also starring in Kingdom Hearts so he hired the Turks as his bodyguards. The four who had agreed to help him, were Shrina's best. Even Elena who talked too much and Rude who didn't talk at all were highly regarded. Even Tseng and Reno who spent their lives talking about girls were excellent at there jobs. Anyone else would fell safe with them as his/her bodyguards but not Sephiroth. Cloud had already killed him three times and he was not going to let it happen again.  
  
The said "Cloud" was walking along the corridor. With spiky blond hair and the massive sword on his back, he looked pretty impressive. In the Buster Sword's single Materia slot was a mastered Ultima Materia. Cloud was planning on finishing Sephiroth of once and for all. Walking straight into the room and seeing Sephiroth he ran straight towards the villain. Elena and Tseng raised there guns and shot at Cloud, who protected himself behind his sword. The sword smashed into pieces all on the floor. Rude and Reno were just about to shoot at Cloud when the producer walked in.  
  
"STOP IT" Yelled the producer. He would be sued if anything happened to one of his cast. Everyone froze in shock. "Here Cloud take this" Said the producer handing Cloud some tape "Use it to mend your sword."  
"You don't understand! ZACK gave me this sword" Wailed Cloud almost at tears at the sight of his hero's sword in pieces on the floor.  
"I don't care, now fix it." Said the Producer storming out annoyed. Kingdom Hearts was already behind Schedule.  
  
Now if Aeris hadn't walked in when she did, Cloud would probably have started crying. However his sorrow was soon forgotten at the sight of her.  
"Aeris.." Said Cloud "But your.." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.  
"Dead?" Asked Aeris "That never stopped Sephiroth" She replied.  
"I missed you so much" Said Cloud before hugging Aeris for a long time. When they eventually pulled apart Cloud remembered about the sword.  
"The Turks broke Zack's sword" Said Cloud. Knowing that Aeris loved Zack even more than he did.  
"That's awful" Said Aeris. "Do you want me to help fix it?" She asked.  
"It needs to go to a weapon maker to be put back together. We'll have to just tape it for now." Said Cloud collecting the pieces. "Wait!!! There's something missing! My ULTIMA MATERIA!!!! Where is it?" Screamed Cloud, it had taken him ages to master it. He glanced at Sephiroth who was busy talking to the Turks. But he knew that despite how much Sephiroth hated him and vice versa they'd never steal each other's Materia, they both had too much pride.  
  
In the hall Vincent was walking towards the room only to be stopped by Yuffie.  
"Vincy" Yuffie said "Can I pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee have your part in Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Yuffie trying to look and sound cute.  
"Well." Began Vincent who never wanted to be in Kingdom Hearts in the first place but saw it as a punishment for his "sins". "I don't know!"  
"Please.. I'll give you my mastered Ultima Materia." Said Yuffie showing him Cloud's Materia. Vincent looked at it. He knew how long it took to master Ultima and how powerful it was.  
"Where'd you get it?" asked Vincent suspiciously.  
"My daddy gave it me for my birthday." Yuffie lied. "But don't worry, I'd rather you had it." She continued.  
"Well.. OK." Said Vincent taking the Materia.  
"THANKYOU" Said Yuffie happily running of.  
"That's one weird girl" Thought Vincent as he left the building. 


	2. Breaking the rules

Part 2: Breaking the rules.  
  
Everyone in the room had settled down. Sephiroth and the Turks were in one corner, Yuffie and Selphie were playing monopoly with Sora, Riku and Kairi and Aeris and Cloud were talking to each other about what had happened to them after Aeris had "Died" while mending the Buster Sword. Everyone looked up when the door opened and two guys walked in.  
  
They guy on the left had blond hair that was sort of messy in a deliberate kind of way. He was wearing blue and Yellow. On the right there was a red haired guy wearing orange. His hair stuck up in a weird "spike" at the front. They were talking about how to do a "Jecht Shot" which didn't make much sense to anyone else in the room but was actually a blitz ball move.  
"Do you want me to teach you ho to do it?" Tidus asked his friend Wakka.  
"That would be great!" Replied Wakka. "After Kingdom Hearts ya?" He asked.  
"Sure, whatever man." Replied Tidus. Always happy to help his friend. Then addressing the room. "Hi I'm Tidus," He said with a little wave.  
"And I'm Wakka." Said Wakka doing the prayer thing. Then he noticed the guns in the Turks hands. "WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING? THAT'S FORBBIDEN MACHINA, YA!!!!" Shouted Wakka losing his temper. He couldn't stand any weapon designed with technology. He believed it was the reason that Sin existed. He also blamed it for his brother, Chappu, death.  
"It's forbidden? Cool!" Elena replied. The other three just looked bored.  
"What do you mean, cool?" Asked Wakka. "It's forbidden!"  
"So what, we're evil." Replied Elena.  
"Shut up." Said Reno. "Why do you always have to talk so much?" He asked her. Elena looked down at the ground. While Reno carried on giving her his standard "Don't talk to much" lecture, which lasts, on average, 10 minutes and 33 seconds. Elena had timed it out of boredom. Meanwhile Tidus dragged Wakka of to calm him down.  
  
Out in the hall another argument was taking place.  
"Why can't YOU take my place." Demanded Squall. He really didn't want to star in Kingdom Hearts!  
"I've already explained it a hundred times! There were only two places and Selphie took one. And you have to have the other because you're the lead male. Now come on, your late." Just then Donald Duck comes waddling down the hall. Squall looked at him.  
"That's it! I'm going home!!! I'm not being in the same game as that duck!!!" Said Squall losing his temper and started to head down the hall. Rinoa ran up to him and dragged him the other way.  
"You are starring in Kingdom hearts. And you are going to like it." Threatened Rinoa. Squall gave up arguing. Once Rinoa was in this mood you couldn't stop her. You couldn't stop her normally anyway!  
"Whatever." Said Squall. Letting Rinoa drag him. Even filming Kingdom Hearts with "That Duck" was better than getting on Rinoa's bad side!!!  
  
A tall guy with blond hair was leaning against the side of the building. He had a pair of goggles around his head, which supported a pack of cigarettes. He took one and lit it. Unfortunately at this point a security guard came along. "Smoking is strictly forbidden on the premises." Said the security guard. "That's ******* stupid!" Shouted the guy who's name is Cid. "Yeah it's the rules." Said the security guard. Cid looked at the security guards name tag. It read "Mr Fujiyama". "Well Mr Fujiyama," said Cid "I didn't want to ******* smoke anyway" Cid stormed of. He was late anyway. Mr Fujiyama looked at Cid and shrugged. He leaned against the wall and watched some kids spray painting the far wall.  
  
In the room everyone had settled down. Everyone was there and they were all deep in conversation. Except Rude who never talks and Squall who was sulking. Wakka was glaring at the Turks and there "Forbidden Machina" but he had calmed down. At least a little. Selphie was getting on everybody's nerves and Cloud was still trying to work out what had happened to his Materia. He had made Yuffie empty all her pocket and his Materia wasn't there. He was having a really bad day actually. But Aeris being there seemed to make it all right. Conversation immediately stopped when a guy walked in with the scripts. Everyone was excited and wanted to know there parts in the game... 


	3. Blame Disney

Part Three: Blame Disney!  
  
"MR FUJIYAMA" Shouted Cid. Surprised. Wasn't Mr Fujiyama a security guard? "What are you doing here."  
"I was fired. It turns out I didn't know anything about being a security guard!" Said Mr Fujiyama surprisingly happy for somebody who had just been fired. "now I get to give out the scripts! Okay this ones for Aeris.." Mr Fujiyama hands out all the scripts and leaves the room. Everybody starts to read them.  
  
Cid was the first person to get annoyed. "WHAT THE **** IS THIS!!!!!!!! I'm a pilot! Not some ******* shop owner!!!!!" Cid carrys on going on about being a shop owner while everyone else ignores him. But Cid is not the only one to get annoyed..  
  
"They spelt my name wrong!" Cried Aeris obviously upset.  
"So? Aerith is a nice name" Said Cloud trying to cheer her up.  
"But it's not my name!" Said Aeris. "I guess it could be worse.." She said realising she was overreacting!  
"What do you mean it could be worse?" Screamed Rinoa!!! From the other side of the room. "They got my Squall's name wrong too! I mean does he look like a Leon?"  
"These ******* scripts suck!!!!" Shouted Cid!!!! Still annoyed at the shop thing!  
"I'm going to complain!!!" Said Rinoa.  
"I don't mind being called Leon." Said Squall trying to calm her down.  
"Yes you do!" Rinoa replied.  
"What's so bad about Leon?" Squall tried again. "It's part of Leonheat." This time it worked and Rinoa started to read the script again over Squall's shoulder.  
"THEY'VE GOT MY NAME WRONG TOO!!!" Screamed Yuffie "My name isn't Vince.. Never mind." She said remembering that she's stolen Vincent's part.  
  
All was calm for awhile though they could still here Cid mumbling about "****** shop owners." But it didn't last long!  
"Why am I evil?" Asked Cloud who likes being a hero. Riku starts laughing at him.  
"I don't know why you're laughing said Sephiroth who had just glanced quickly through the script. "Your evil too." Riku looked at him.  
"yeah right" he said  
"Read the script." Said Sephiroth. Riku quickly glanced over the script.  
"WHAT!!!" Screamed Riku getting to the part where he's evil. Sephiroth laughed at Cloud and Riku who were both furious.  
"Come on Aeris." Said Cloud. "We're going to complain!!!"  
"I'm coming too!" said Cid following Cloud and Aeris with Rinoa and Riku tagging behind. Everyone else calmly read his or her script.  
  
Mr Fujiyama was very pleased with the script he had written. It had took him an hour. The longest time he had ever worked on one project. He was really surprised to see the five really angry people come into his office.  
"Why am I a ***** shop owner!!!" Screamed Cid at the same time Riku and Cloud shouted "WHY AM I EVIL!!!!"  
"You seem to have made a mistake" Said Aeris calmly. "My name is spelt A-E-R-I-S not A-E-R-I-T-H."  
"Why is my SQUALL called Leon!" Rinoa demanded. Mr Fujiyama looked at them in shock. He though he would calm Cid don first as he looked the maddest and was also the easiest to calm down.  
"If you had read further in the script" Mr Fujiyama had explained "You would have found out that your real job is a Gummi ship engineer not a shop owner." Cid glanced through the script to find out that Mr Fujiyama was right. Cid looked slightly embarrassed so Cloud decided to cover for him.  
"Yeah that may be true, but Cid swears a lot more than that in real life." Cloud said trying to pick an argument.  
"The games rated 11+" Explained Mr Fujiyama.  
"So's Final fantasy." Said Cid. Happy just to argue for the sake of arguing.  
"Blame Disney!" Said Mr Fujiyama. Cid just looked annoyed and stormed out of the room. This gave Mr Fujiyama an idea!  
"Why am I evil?" Asked Cloud.  
"Blame Disney. It there fault not mine! I was just following their rules" Mr Fujiyama lied. From then on he told anyone who complained about the script to "Blame Disney" which they did.  
  
Outside the Disney office Cid, Cloud, Rinoa, Riku and Aeris waited for "Mr Disney". When "Mr Disney" heard about their complaints he sacked Mr Fujiyama but didn't do anything about there complaints so they were all stuck with their roles.  
  
Everyone else didn't really like the script and some were upset that they only had small parts, but they decided to put up with it after all Squall and Selphie didn't care and they were planning sequels to Final Fantasy 7 and 10. Filming would start tomorrow. This was announced with various reactions from fear, dread and excitement from the cast. 


	4. A drunk guy and Vincent's cape!

Part 4: Drunk guys and Vincent's cape.  
  
In Cloud's Villa, in Costa Del Sol, (Just for the record, there is actually a Villa in Costa Del Sol which Cloud can buy for 300,000 Gil) Cloud was getting ready to go to bed. He was just about to get changed when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it to find Vincent standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Cloud, do you think it's possible that I could stay here for awhile? You see the Mansion in Nibelheim has been burnt down." Vincent asked Cloud. After saying hello and apologising for being there so late.  
"Burnt down? Why?" Said Cloud puzzled, who would want to burn down that old place?  
"Some idiots who thought I was a vampire because I sleep in a coffin" Said Vincent. "It was lucky I had this new Materia or I wouldn't have got out!" Vincent said.  
"You got some new Materia?" Cloud asked Vincent.  
"Yeah. So can I stay here?" Vincent asked more bothered about having somewhere to live than his new Materia. (Which just happens to belong to Cloud).  
"Yeah I guess" Said Cloud letting Vincent in. "But you'll have to sleep on the couch."  
"That's ok. I'll sleep in your basement" Said Vincent who likes sleeping in small dark places because he thinks he doesn't deserve anything better.  
"If your sure. But there's a drunk guy down there." Said Cloud as Vincent went into the basement.  
"No problem" Vincent called back  
  
"No wonder people think he's a vampire" Cloud thought. "I wonder if he's ok down there, I better check. The drunk guy down there might be causing some problems" Cloud thought as he went down into the basement. When Cloud got down Vincent was already asleep, tired out by his run from the vampire hunters. Cloud's Ultima Materia was in his hand. Cloud recognised it straight away. "He stole my Materia!" Cloud thought, "Well two can play at that game!" And he stole Vincent's cape.  
  
In the morning Cloud left before Vincent got up wearing Vincent's cape as he had always wanted one just like Vincent's and now not only did he have one like Vincent's but it was Vincent's. Cloud was very happy.  
  
Meanwhile in Cloud's house Vincent woke up. "Hey where's my cape" He said to himself. "That drunk guy must have stolen it. Why does Cloud let drunk people sleep in his basement anyway?" 


	5. Wake up Sora

Part 5: Wake up Sora!  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie Tidus and Wakka were all sitting in the Squaresoft lounge waiting to film the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. Well sitting wasn't exactly the right way to describe them, Tidus and Wakka were throwing a blitzball between them. Selphie was trying to work out how to work a skipping rope. (She thought it was a weapon). And the other 3 were playing on a PS2. Filming was supposed to have started 2 hours ago and so far nobody had come to say why it was delayed.  
  
"Gimme a break" Complained Tidus. "They should be here by now, right?"  
"They were supposed to be here two hours ago" Said Kairi.  
"You don't think Mr Fujiyama's filming it do you?" Asked Wakka suddenly suspicious  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sora.  
"Come on, it's not that bad!" Said Tidus who was willing to give Mr Fujiyama a second chance.  
"Yes it is!!!" Whined Sora. "Riku's beaten me. AGAIN!!!" Said Sora.  
"Oh, I thought you were talking about Mr Fujiyama" Said Tidus.  
"You weren't the only one" Added Riku.  
"You MUST be cheating!!!" Said Sora looking at his 1 win compared to Riku's 19. (Kairi had just been watching)  
"I don't cheat" Said Riku. Already bored by Sora's outbursts. Before Sora could argue back Mr Fujiyama walked through the door!!!  
"Hi. I'm the new head of the filming department!!!" He said. "I was fired from script writing!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screamed Sora, everyone glanced over at him. "He's beaten me again!!!!!" Everyone just looked bored and turned back to Mr Fujiyama.  
"Excuse me, Mr Fujiyama. I don't want to sound rude or anything but what do you know about filming?" Asked Riku.  
"Not a single thing!" Said Mr Fujiyama happily. Everyone else looked worried. "I need Sora at the studio in 10 minutes. I'm just going to get a coffee first" He said leaving the room.  
"Yessssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Sora. Everyone glanced his way. "I've won!!!!! Take that Riku!!!!"  
"I wasn't even playing." Said Riku from the other side of the room.  
"Save your excuses for some idiot who's listening" Said Sora.  
"Who put him in charge of filming?" Wakka asked puzzled.  
"I did!!!" Said Selphie!!! "I asked the producer and he said 'Alright whatever just stop jumping on my desk' and put him charge. Isn't he a nice guy?" Everyone just stared at her in shock.  
"I hate to think how this game is going to turn out" Said Riku.  
"What do you mean by that?" Selphie demanded.  
"Well come on, you've seen the mess he's made of the scripts and from what Cid was saying between swearing he's a rubbish security guard too!" Riku explained. "How good do you think he'll be at filming? My guess, not good."  
"Maybe he'll surprise us." Tidus said hopefully, always optimistic.  
"Maybe. But I'm not counting on it." Riku replied. Just then Mr Fujiyama's voice was heard from the intercom.  
"How do you turn this on? Oh it is on! I can hear my voice!!!!! Now what was I doing? Oh yeah, can Sora please come to stage one. Repeat can Sora come to stage one. And bring me a chocolate bar. Thanks."  
"You think he'll surprise us? He can't even work the intercom." Said Riku proving his point.  
"Ok, man. Maybe your right. But I can still hope." Said Tidus giving in to Riku.  
"Hey Sora, wake up!!!" Said Wakka noticing Sora daydreaming in the corner.  
"Wha.What's going on?" Asked Sora coming back to reality.  
"Your needed on stage." Said Wakka.  
"OK! See you guys later!" Sora shouted as he ran out of the room.  
"Well, he's happy" Said Tidus. "Happy isn't always good." Said Kairi looking at Selphie bouncing on the Sofa.  
"You've got that right." Said Riku.  
  
Sora arrived at Stage 1 and knocked on the door.  
"Who's that?" Called Mr Fujiyama.  
"Me." Replied Sora.  
"Come in." Said Mr Fujiyama. Sora walked in to find your typical filming studio. Mr Fujiyama was sitting in a director's chair with his name on it followed by some graffiti that read 'Professional idiot.' "Where's my chocolate?" asked Mr Fujiyama.  
"What chocolate? Nobody told me to get you chocolate." Said Sora confused.  
"Really? Maybe I forgot to ask." Said Mr Fujiyama. "I'm going to starve to death now!!!"  
"I'll go get you some." Said Sora.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get fired!!!! I've already been told of because the filming started a little late!!!"  
"Two and a half hours" Sora said.  
"I know! Talk about over reacting!" Said Mr Fujiyama.  
"Can we just start filming?" Asked Sora.  
"No because I haven't got any chocolate!" Said Mr Fujiyama.  
"But you just told me not to get you any!" Said Sora confused!!!  
"I did? Oh well let's just start filming!" Said Mr Fujiyama.  
"Let's" Said Sora exasperated!  
"Right! First you have to stand on the cliff!" Said Mr Fujiyama.  
"Uhhh. there is no cliff!" Said Sora. Now REALLY confused!  
"WHAT!!!" Screamed Mr Fujiyama! "Right that's it! I'm going to complain!!!! First no chocolate now THIS!!!!" And with that Mr Fujiyama went off to complain!  
"What do I do now?" Sora asked the cameraman.  
"Let's just film your scene on the beach." Suggested the cameraman who's name was Mr Taylor. But his name's unimportant. The rest off the day went quickly because the cameraman, Mr Taylor, was in charge! It turned out that he had been taking lessons in directing. But what happened to Mr Fujiyama?  
  
Mr Fujiyama had been heading towards the head office but unfortunately there seemed to be a vending machine on the way! And so being Mr Fujiyama he had started eating chocolate! Of course there's nothing wrong with having a ten minute break to eat chocolate but when you stay there for the entire morning and the vending machine just happens to be outside his boss's office, well you can guess what happened! He got fired!!!  
  
Do people like Mr Fujiyama? Should I keep him or get rid of him? Review and please tell me! And just for the record in the next chapter there's Squall!!!!!  
  
And to those people who like Donald and Goofy, sorry I'm trying to avoid having them in it! I prefer the Final Fantasy chracters! 


	6. Squall's hair and random kids

Chapter 6 Squall's hair and random kids!!!! Somewhere in the Library of Balamb Garden's near the study area on the third chair from the right, Squall Leonhart was sitting down studing for a exam. BUT THEN!!!!!! He carried on studying! (What you thought something was going to happen? Ok Ok....) But then, Rinoa Heartilly walked in. (That better, i'm in a very hyper mood right now!!!!). Anyway Rinoa wanted him to go shopping with him and being Squall he kicked up a big fuss and ran out the room!!!! (ok i'll be sensible now! Want me to start again? No? Well tougth i AM!!!!) Squall Leonhart was in the library studing for his SeeD test. He wanted to become level 23 and not many people ge there high so he's studing! And then of course Rinoa walks in! (i'm STILL hyper by the way, to much Coke!!!) "Squall! Stop studing and come shopping" She said grapping his arm and trying to drag him out of the library. "But Rinoa........ arguing isn't going to help is it?" Squall said giving in as usual. He'd seen the bruise that Rinoa gave Irvine when he refused to do what she wanted! "No!!! Come on! I saw this beautiful top that you just have to buy me!" (Ok i've been watching too much Cardcaptors as well!!!!) "Rinoa............" Squall began before giving in and usuing his 'default' response "Whatever" "And i'll buy you a haircut!" Said Rinoa. 'What's wrong with my hair? Is Rinoa hinting that it needs cutting' thought Squall worried as he got up and started to gather his stuff together. It didn't take long because he's so neat and organised and cute. So with that they left the library (Avoiding Selphie who wanted to ask them to join the Garden Commitee) and headed towards the airship heading to Esthar the most advanced city in Gaia (I'm not actually sure if there planets called gaia but i'm ASSUMING it is so don't kill me!) An hour later Rinoa had made Squall buy her a dress, a top and a pair of shoes. which was nothing compared to all the clothes she'd bought her self. (Ok i've just realised that if you haven't played Final fantasy VIII you may be a little lost! Squall is Leon. That's his real name. Rinoa is his grlfriend if you haven't guessed. There both rich as Rinoa's farther is a general of an army and Squall is the commander of Balamb Garden's which is a kind of military school. Why haven't you played the game anyway?) So Rinoa took him to the hairdresses as she had promised.  
  
"He wants extentions" said Rinoa as a hairdresser took Squall away! "I DO!?!" Said Squall in shock. I never said....." He started to complain but from one Rinoa wass enough to tell him just to go along with it. "Long hair is cool!" Said Rinoa pushing him into a chair........... 'What's wrong with my hair as it is?' though Squall as the hairdresser started on his hair.  
  
So Squall had his hair done and the next day he Rinoa, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Sora came to the filming studios.  
  
"Ohh i just love your hair Squall!" Said Selphie. "I made him do it!" Said Rinoa pleased at herself. 'what's the big deal' thought Squall 'it's only hair!' Just then a guy, who WASN'T Mr Fujiyama (Yeah i know big surprise!!!!!!) came in his name was mmmmmm BEN!!!!! "Didn't you three get the message?" Asked (What did i call him again? OH!.....) Ben. "Which three? Which meassage?" Asked Sora. "Whichever three are Tidus, Wakka and Selphie." Said.......BEN!!!! "That's me!" Said Tidus and Selphie together. "Tidus and I... we didn't get no meassage ya." Said Wakka. "oh.... well it just said that your not needed today becasue we've already filmed your scene! "But....... how did you film it without us?" asked Selphie confused. "Oh we just found 3 random kids!" Said Ben. "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Whined Selphie. "Sorry it's not my fault!!!" Said Ben. "You do know my hair was brown when i was little!!!" Shouted Tidus as Ben started to leave the room. "It kind of went blonde as i got older!" "Sorry. Don't shout at me! Mr Fujiyama choose the cast!" Said Ben leaving the room! "This is so unfair!" Said Wakka sitting on the sofa. "Chocobo's are yellow!" said Selphie already forgetting (Ok i know she isn't supposed to be stupid but i don't like her and i'm making her stupid whether you like it or not! I'm the author!!!!! And i'll use as many exlamation marks as i want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "i'm going to complain! Said Tidus leaving the room with Wakka close behind him. Selphie left looking for a chocobo which were now green according to her!  
  
"They better not do that to my Squall!" Said Rinoa as they sat down and played on played on the playstation with Sora.  
  
So what do you think? Was i too hyper at the begining or do you prefer it? Please review and tell me! And i'm glad people liek Mr Fujiyama. As for people who want Donald Duck and Goofy. They might be in it but i'm trying to avoid them!!!!! I don't really liek the disney characters. I'll add some in if you want just don't expect me to be nice to them (Unless i like them) 


End file.
